


Snippets through Time (FFXIVWrite2019 Prompts)

by Karoiseka



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Being Lost, Crushes, F/M, Family Feels, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Inner Dialogue, Karoiseka, Secret Crush, Travel, bardy nonsense, dark knight story spoilers, ffxiv 5.0 spoilers, paladin story spoilers, pinning, sometimes silly sometimes sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karoiseka/pseuds/Karoiseka
Summary: A collection of short writing prompt answers from the FFXIVWrite 2019 challenge on Tumblr by https://sea-wolf-coast-to-coast.tumblr.com/.  Mainly starting to find my writing legs again after not writing for so long.  They center around Karoiseka, a Female Miq'ote Bard in FFXIV and exploring more of who she actually is, and feelings in different aspects of the story.  Most of them center around the 5.0 (Shadowbringers) storyline with plenty of spoilers from the beginning.  Stories can be originally found at https://karoiseka.tumblr.com/archive/tagged/ffxivwrite2019 with screenshots for most of these same stories.  Will try to tag at the beginning of chapters for any story-specific spoilers.
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Table of Contents

**1) Table of Contents!**

**2) Voracious**

_5.0 Spoilers from Exarch PoV about the female WoL_

**3) Bargain**

_5.0 Spoilers-right after Mt Gulg trial, Karoiseka PoV_

**4) Lost**

_Silliness abounds, no story spoilers._

**5) Shifting Blame**

_Post 5.0 Karo-Exarch silly-sweetness_

**6) Vault**

_5.0 Spoilers for location (Mt. Gulg)_

**7) First Steps**

_Set of scenes spanning 2.0-post 5.0 (mild spoilers)_

**8) Forgiven**

_Dark Knight 70 Quest Spoilers_

**9) Hesitation**

_Post 5.0 mild spoilers_

**10) Foster**

_Mild 4.0 spoilers--cuteness!_

**11) Snuff**

_Mild post 3.0 spoilers for Warrior of Darkness quest. Thancred/Karo_

**12) Fingers Crossed**

_Mild post 5.0 spoilers. Karo/Exarch cuteness_

**13) Wax**

_End of ARR timeframe_

**14) Scour**

_5.0 initial quest spoiler/mood_

**15) Jitter**

_Post 5.0 mild spoilers Karo/Exarch_

**16) Obeisant**

_Post Warrior of Darkness quest in post 3.0- Uriangier appears!_

**17) Wilt**

_Beginning of 5.0- mild spoilers._

**18) Radiant**

_Poor attempt at poetry- 5.0ish spoilers through the weirdness_

**19) Bisect**

_Post 5.0 musings from Karo_

**20) Crunch**

_Post 3.0 musings from Karo_

**21) Parched**

_ARR beginnings for Karo_

**22) Unctuous**

_Paladin level 70 quest spoilers (one of my favs)_

**23) Trust**

_5.0 Spoilers- Karo/Ardbert_

**24) Slosh**

_5.0 Spoilers - Karo and Company_

**25) Palaver**

_4.0 Spoilers for location. Karo and Scions_

**26) Attune**

_Collection of tales from 2.0-post 5.0 (mild spoilers abound)_


	2. Voracious

Searching….

G’raha frantically tore through the ruins of Ishgard, searching for one more clue, one more story, one more book. There wasn’t enough time, there was all the time, all the time was gone for  _ her- _

Searching….

He was once more a young man in the forest, taunting a new adventurer. Could he have guessed at that moment what the future would bring to both of them? Could he have even dreamed of the events that were going to happen in the next few decades? The years seemed to be kind, to be so full of promise and happiness. Teasing the black and blue haired Miqo'te with hints for what she was looking for, staying just out of sight. He took in her tousled hair and sapphire eyes, not knowing what she would later mean to him. Laughing he sprinted away through the trees trying to keep one step ahead of her.

Searching….

Once more tearing through Ishgard, in House Fortemps, he pauses in the Lord’s library. Books all in disarray as if someone had already been through them and hadn’t found what they were looking for--or maybe they had. A thick volume sat on top of the large desk, a dragon motif on it’s cover. G’raha Tia flipped through it frantically, looking for anything, any clue about his hero, the one he had lost, the one his heart hurt for. It was too early in the timeline though, well before she--

Searching….

The Tower was ready to go, his inner solar filled with the books, tomes, scrolls, and scraps of paper all laden with stories he hadn’t gotten to fully pore through yet. He glanced down at his right hand, now no longer quite his own, the crystal almost glowing from within. He would hopefully have enough time to go through all the treasures surrounding him to be able to find her once more, to change the past that would bring him back to her.

Searching….

He sighed once more as the white-haired Elezen young lady sat before him instead of his shining star. She was the fifth he had pulled and missed when looking for the Warrior of Light. He had been  _ so close _ that time, the girl telling him how they had been a finger’s length apart when he interrupted the battle. One more time, that’s all the time he had, the Light ever encroaching, all he needed now was  _ her. _

Searching….

He sat in his study, four books open at once, the young Viera playing on the floor beside him. The Exarch as they were calling him now gasped as she pulled a volume almost bringing the stack of tomes next to her crashing onto her small frame. He righted the stack, gently taking the book from her. Placing on the desk with the others he frowned at it. He could have sworn he had read every scrap in the tower ten times over, but the cover he didn’t recognize. It had all the standards of Eorzea on the cover, and as he dove into it, he realized it covered the battle of Ghimlyt Dark and the events shortly thereafter. With renewed heart, he read voraciously, realizing at last he might have found his final clues to bring himself back to her.

Searching….

G’raha awoke with a start, memories flooding in before he remembered all that had transpired. He was somehow still alive, the First and the Source still saved, and most importantly of all, he looked beside him down at the sleeping face of his shining light that had saved them all, grateful that despite all his searching, she had found  _ him _ .


	3. Bargain

One more fight, that was what was promised to her. One more battle, one more “villian” to take down. One more Lightwarden and it would all be over. That was the bargain, wasn’t it?

Karoiseka’s footsteps echoed in her head as she placed one foot in front of the other. Why? Why was he gone? Why was she here,  _ alone _ . She was barely aware of her surroundings, the Light streaming down through the crystal blue canopies above her. He said that he had wanted to ride the Endless Winds with her, to share in all of her adventures, so why-- _ WHY _ ?

The city around her continued on as it had before she had ever arrived. The Crystal Tower soaring above, almost mocking her pain. It was still standing, did that mean he was waiting for someone to come and rescue him? Waiting for her? Would the tower still stand without it’s beating heart, or would it crumble as she brought the Flood back to destroy everything?

She sunk to her knees as she braced herself against the large doorway out of the Musica Universalis. It was too much to see the glowing doors of the tower, knowing he wasn’t inside. The taunting words rang in her ears, remembering as he tried so very hard to turn them all against him--to make them happy he was saving her and leaving them all behind. Y’shtola saw right through it though, bringing them all to the truth of his sacrifice before he even got a chance to finish his incantation. 

Karo knew why he had hid his identity from her--though her heart hurt all the more to think of his hood flying back, his ruby eyes trained on her. Those eyes that had followed her and only her through time and space she now knew. Those eyes that grew so wide with surprise, with happiness, and with more love than she knew how to handle as she called him by his name. The pain of the Light wracking her body almost inconsequential beside the sacrifice he was about to make. She remembered reaching for him as he smiled, then the shot that rang out and the look of shock and pain on his face--his eyes closing as he collapsed a handbreadth from her. That wasn’t part of the bargain. None of this was.

Knees ached as she pulled herself back up and started towards the next person that she was told wanted to talk to her. She didn’t really want to talk with anyone, but, she made her way slowly from one person to the next. Each spoke of hope, each not letting the Light ruin their outlook. How? How could they keep such a positive outlook when she was ticking time bomb in front of them? Yet, they didn’t know that, did they? She kept it to herself, letting them think she was “just” injured from the fight. They couldn’t know--should never know. 

Trudging her way to the watchtower, she looked out as she made it to the top. She wasn’t surprised as Ardbert came to talk to her. His words finally penetrating the fog that had enveloped her since waking. The light between them shining brightly, finally giving her the glimmer of hope that she had needed so desperately since waking. Feo Ul’s words only spurned her into action, her steps slowly more steady as she asked about the Exarch--G’raha Tia--the man who had stolen her heart.

His ward and Captain let him into his inner chambers of the tower and Karoiseka felt weak all over again as she was left alone surrounded by his belongings, his books, his  _ scent _ that permeated everything in the room and sent her into an Echo flashback. Hearing his voice again, hearing him explain to Urianger took her breath away, and as she came to, the Light coming to the edge of her skin as Ardbert calmed her. She didn’t want to leave the chamber, the smell of him lingering in the very air as if he had been there but a moment prior. Yet, he wasn’t, and she wasn’t sure if he ever would again.

Another deep breath, another close of her eyes, another promise made in her heart. She would bring him back one way or another. He would not be abandoned by her after all he had done for her. Her steps did not falter as she made her way to the Amaro Launch to get passage to hunt down the Ascien who had stolen her heart from her.

Soft footsteps behind her, and she was brought to tears once more as her dearest friends came to rally around her. She lifted Urianger’s bowed head, kissing his forehead before raising him to his feet. How could she not forgive him after all she had seen? Holding Alisaie close after her outburst, she reached out to squeeze Alphinaud’s shoulder.the moment he said they would come with her. How had she gained such family? Such dear connections? Aether about to fly out of her to destroy all of them, and one by one they pledged their love and support to her. Letting go of Alisaie, she took Y’shtola’s hands in her own, holding them to her lips, almost in tears before tugging at Thancred’s collar to bring him down low enough to kiss his cheek. Lastly she pulled Ryne into a hug, knowing how hard it was for the young girl to get swept up in the actions of those with so much more experience than herself.

All came to a head as the townsfolk gathered around them as they had their moment. The words they spoke, the support and spirit they had gave Karo the final push she needed to push forward, to alter the bargain made at the foot of Mt. Gulg. She would bring him back, and keep the promise she made to him. She would survive to fight again, to win the battles back on the Source that needed to be won, though this time she knew the entire agreement and was changing it to suit her desires. There was one more fight, one more villain, and this time, she would see it to it’s end and not let anyone else stop her.


	4. Lost

(based on a true story of me in game)

Karo stood in the middle of her small living room, staring at her couch.  _ There’s no way I sold them. No way! They’re my favorite! _ She headed back toward her bedroom area, bewildered yet again.  _ They were right here on this shelf, I just know it… _ Her thoughts raced with ideas of where she could have put her favorite pair of pants. She had just bought an awesome new shirt that would match perfectly with them, but the black trews were nowhere to be found.

Clothes from her armoire spilled over to the bed and floor as she went through every cubby, every shelf and every drawer to no avail.  _ I own too much black and blue clothing… _ she thought for half a second before chucking at herself.  _ Nah--no such thing. _

She dove down to the floor digging out anything that was hiding under the bed before running up the stairs to her chocobo’s saddlebags once more.  _ I know I usually kept them with me when traveling, I hope I didn’t leave them in Kugane- _ both bags got emptied out on the desk just inside her door as she went through the belongings that spilled out. Packing them back up carefully, she started to lose hope.  _ I must have left them somewhere on my travels, or even accidently put them in the donate pile when helping the Enclave. _

Her shoulders slumped and she trudged back downstairs, plopping down on the pile of pillows in the middle of the floor. Leaning back bowed over she opened her eyes to see her mannequin posed gracefully in the corner.  _ Damnit, I just want pants like you’re wea---MY PANTS!! _ Pillows flew every which way as she scrambled to flip over and make her way to the display. There in full display were the pants she had been looking for, that had been “lost”. 


	5. Shifting Blame

Small puffs of dust kicked up as Karo dragged herself down the path towards the Crystal Tower. Her leaden footsteps fell on the deaf ears of G’raha Tia who was nearly skipping down the path a scant arms length in front of the Warrior of Light and Darkness. His red and silver hair still stuck to his head somewhat with sweat and his short braid had almost come undone with exertion. Red tail and ears twitched happily as he spun around to look at his walking partner, a smirking smile upon his face.

“So, I believe you now owe me a boon since I bested you at target shooting” he had stopped their progress along the path in Lakeland, leaning over to peer up into her still dumbfounded face. His ruby eyes boring into her sapphire and he hadn’t been able to keep the glee from his voice. Karo’s own black ears and tail were drooping, the blue tip of her tail twitching ever so slightly at her vexation. 

“You  _ cheated _ ,” her voice embarrassingly jumped as her mortification made manifest. She couldn’t help the flush that stained her cheeks as she turned away from his amused expression. “I  _ had _ that last shot, I don’t know what happened-” the words stuck in her throat as she shifted the blame to everything but the one thing that had actually happened. Her attention had been caught by him, the Crystal Exarch standing just off to the side. Ever since they had gotten back from the Tempest, he had rarely pulled the hood up over his face. The sun streaming through the lavender treetops above them had hit in such a way that the crystal along his neck was almost glowing in such a way she swore she could make out his Archon runes buried there. She had just wanted to lean up and--blushing, she turned away from G’raha on the path, her tail twitching more, embarrassed by the mistake. She was a  _ Bard _ for Gods’ sake, she had been in plenty of battles with more distractions surrounding her without missing her mark, but one sight of  _ him-- _

His laughter rang out as he moved in front of her again, the smile not having left his face reminding her of their banter on the Source--before. They kept turning in a dance before he finally gently grasped her shoulders before moving his crystal hand under her chin gently to look into her face once more, his expression softening. Karo’s ears were pinned back, though she defiantly matched his gaze at last.

“Oh my shining Star, tis a simple reward this poor excuse of a partner asks for,” he looked down at her and took a half-step forward, his warm hand cradling her face as he leaned in to capture her lips with his own. All self-consciousness fled at his touch, her body alight with joy at his closeness. The moment over all too soon, he gave another quick peck on her lips then nose. “See, that wasn’t so bad, now was it?” Greedily, Karo reached up with both hands to grasp his face and bring it back down to hers for another passionate kiss.

“Is that all the victor wanted…?” breathless after the last kiss she looked up into his eyes, in wonder again at all she felt for the man. His breath caught on the intake as he shook his head.

“Never,” the word came out a whisper as he took her hand and led her deeper into the forest, off the beaten path as their hearts beat as one.


	6. Vault

The endless Light streamed down on the Mt. Gulg Talos as the Warrior of Darkness and her compatriots raced up towards the peak. Running up the still shifting Talos wasn’t the easiest of things, however, it definitely was one of the most exciting. Bow in hand, Karoiseka stayed in the middle of the scions, letting Thancred take the lead. It was nice, however odd, to see him out front instead of sulking in the shadows. Urianger and Y’shtola flanked the Miqo’te as she picked out her targets from the plethora of sin-eaters flying around them. The other Scions were back just a ways playing clean up and making sure nothing could come up from behind.

Karo hadn’t been able to keep the fierce smile off her face as they ascended, so very proud of everything the First had accomplished to get them to this point. She absent-mindedly dodged another piece of falling debris while notching yet another arrow. Letting it fly, she could hear her friends firing off ice and fury and protecting Thancred whom she could barely see through the stark white bodies. The shots from his gunblade rang out even as her arrows artfully avoided him while she guarded his back from afar.

One of the “Forgiven” broke off from the pack, ignoring her silver-haired friend, and charged at the Bard. Smirking, she vaulted backwards high and away as she picked off a shot straight to it’s throat. A laugh broke free from her throat as she felt a pull as if a large hand grabbed her and gently placed her next to the tall Elezan before her feet hit the ground.

“Pray do  _ not _ do that again,” Urianger’s voice sounded strained as he admonished her through her laughter. “You almost--” his voice choked off and her smile faded as she followed his gaze to the edge of the Talos that she had just about vaulted straight off of that would have plunged her to her doom. Her words stuck in her throat as she carefully shot off another round at the enemies in front of them.

“Thank you my friend,” she quietly said once she found her voice, “I owe you once more.” Karo side-stepped a sin-eater that fell out of the sky, chasing after Thancred as they continued up towards the last Lightwarden and all that was to come.


	7. First Steps

The darkness between worlds spun around her as Karo looked at the shards of what seemed to be ice. Reflections and memories echoed back to her as she took them in each both happening in an instant and reliving the moment as if it were happening all over again.

~~_**K** _ ~~

Her vision faded into trees as Karoiseka watched a small chocobo cart being pulled through the Black Shroud. A small bow was strapped to her back as she met her first Moogles and found what mischief they could get up to. Smiling she realized her now good friends had been half-asleep in the cart with her as she took her first steps into the city of Gridania.

~~_**K** _ ~~

An instant shift and she was transported to Ul’dah where Papalymo and Y’da (as she was known as at the time) were inviting her to the Waking Sands. Smiling at her new friends, she took the first steps to meet the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.

~~_**K** _ ~~

Boots clicking on metal rang in the Bard’s ears as she re-lived running through the Praetorium. Skidding to a halt before the massive doors, they opened at her touch, and she took her first steps towards Ultima and Lahabrea.

~~_**K** _ ~~

The icy shards reflected true ice back at the Warrior of Light and Darkness as she watched through a snowstorm--Alphinaud, Tataru, and herself trudging across the bridge to Ishgard; cold, hearts aching, they took their first steps towards a conflict they could not imagine the scope of.

~~_**K** _ ~~

The wind whistled in her ears as she rode dragon-back through the conflict at the Final Steps. Nimbly landing in the center of the bridge she took in those defending their home, noting that they were still hale before turning on her foe, and taking her first steps towards stopping Nidhogg.

~~_**K** _ ~~

Wood creaking beneath her feet, salt in the air, Karoiseka looked out on Kugane. The city lights shone in the darkness pronouncing her grandeur to all that were to glance her way. Allies were to be had in these distant lands, she just had to take the first steps off the ship to find them.

~~_**K** _ ~~

Her bow at the ready, arrow notched, Karo stood outside the Ala Mhigo throne room. Zenos sat inside. Her heart raced as she prepared to face the monster once more. The doors swung open, and she took the first step through.

~~_**K** _ ~~

Heart heavy, Karo leaned against the door of the infirmary at the Rising Stones. She couldn’t sleep and she was emotionally spent thinking of the five bodies lying unresponsive. The beacon called to her at the base of Syrcus Tower, so she gathered herself, took a deep breath, and took her first steps towards the First.

~~_**K** _ ~~

As the shards passed her by, Karo watched as the light of the portal came closer and she emerged to stand in the Ocular. G’raha Tia turned to greet her with a smile, and she took her first steps towards him happily looking towards the future.


	8. Forgiven

Karoiseka sat on the edge of her bed at House Fortemps, surprised that she had taken up Count Edmont on the room there again. She had just gotten back from the Peaks, and was still coming to terms with what she had seen, been through, and felt there. Then, to come back to Ishgard and to have the Count be so very kind--forgiveness that she never could have imagined, never could have  _ hoped _ for.

She had been right there next to his son, should have saved him, could have if she had been just a moment faster, a little stronger, but no- her dear friend and ally was gone. Forever. Right? The Count had no reason to welcome her back into his home, she had lost that privilege she thought, shouldn’t have it, or be able to even suffer to ask for such forgiveness. His son was dead, and it might as well have been at her hand for all she did to prevent it.  _ He _ didn’t want her to be sad though.  _ He _ would have told her she was being silly.  _ He _ wanted her to be that bright shining light that he saw her as.  _ A smile better suits a hero _ …

The greatsword in the corner of the room propped up reminded her of the choices she had made, and what she had done to do them.  _ Forgive me, forgive me… I ask, I beg, I pray, but it never comes… _ and the resounding answer that filled her-their-heart.  _ Listen to my voice. Listen to our heartbeat. Listen… I forgive you. I forgive you. I forgive you. _

A deep shuddering breath, a sense of peace--momentary as it might be--as she laid down to rest before the battles began anew.


	9. Hesitation

Crowds filled the Musica Universalis as the residents celebrated the defeat of the Lightwardens, this time at the two month anniversary of the Exarch and the Scions returning to the Crystarium after the battle in the Tempest. Karoiseka walked alongside the Exarch observing the festivities and happiness that permeated the atmosphere of the dome. She could feel how close he was, their shoulders almost brushing, as they stole glances at each other, ears flickering. Their red and black tails as well as shy hands reached for each other time and again, never quite touching before swinging apart again with flushed cheeks as they turned away from each other quickly. The two had only recently acknowledged their feelings for each other privately, the celebration being the first public event since.

Karo knew that it was only a matter of time before the entire Crystarium knew, but she still hesitated. She had faced Primals, Lightwardens, Asciens and more, yet, this simple gesture made her heart beat as fast as any battle she had been in. Glancing over at G’raha Tia once more, she couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she watched his ruby eyes light up as he talked to the young healer from Fort Jobb. His long red locks fell into his face as he talked, and Karo felt her heart swell. He had waited  _ decades _ to even see her again, where it had been a scant couple of years for her.  _ Why should we hide? We're happy, and might not have all the time we want, but we have here and now. _

Finally grounded, she shifted just slightly to finally capture his hand in hers, their tails automatically mimicking their clasp hands. His words stumbled as his face flushed, but he soldiered through his sentence before turning towards her with a dazzling smile. G'raha lifted their joined hands, placing a delicate kiss on the Bard's knuckles before squeezing her hand and continuing to hold it between them. His ears flicked with joy as he continued his conversation, obviously distracted at this point. Neither of them saw the residents of the dome slowly take notice, nudging each other and not  _ quite _ whispering their glee. Just as the healer was called away from their chat hands landed on both Miqo'te's outside shoulders, and a silver haired head leaned down between their startled faces.

"About time…" is all Lyna said with a mischievous grin before heading up the stairs to the Winding Stairs. The Exarch chuckled softly as he watched his ward walk away, glad that she approved. A soft whisper escaped his lips as they started to meander once more, this time hand in hand as one.

"Yes, yes it is…"


	10. Foster

The Yanxia hills and cliffs soared above Karoiseka as she made her way back down to the Rainbow Pools after her fight with Byakko. The great white tiger had put up a challenging fight, but one she had triumphed over in the end. The first of the Four Lords had fought valiantly, leaving the Warrior of Light heartsore at the end for having to bring him to bear, helping him back to whom he was in itself was a reward she greatly enjoyed however.

A rustling in the brush behind her had Karo drawing her bow, still anxious from the fight, adrenaline running through her veins. Creeping forward the Bard aimed carefully, waiting for who or  _ what _ ever to show itself. A few tense moments later, she was surprised to see a small white tiger cub roll head over tail out of the bush. Still wary, in case the mother was around, she approached the cub slowly.

“Well, hello there little one,” she spoke softly to the little ball of white and black fluff who turned it’s blue eyes to her own sapphire ones. 

“Mmw-rar!” the kit attempted to roar back at Karo as she finally put her bow away again, approaching the little one.

“Yes, yes, you’re very ferocious,” the smile danced along her lips as she crouched down in front of the cub. “Now where’s your Mama? She’ll be lookin’ for ya here soon,” Karo reached out and carefully scratched behind the cubs ears for a moment before standing and starting her trek down the hillside again. She watched for a mother tiger, slightly distracted by the site of the pools coming into focus. Karo’s black ears flickered back as she heard clumsy footsteps behind her. Glancing over her shoulder, she watched as the chubby ball followed her as quick as it’s over-sized paws could carry it. Pausing again, Karo kneeled down as the cub ran straight to her, plopping those paws up on the Bard’s knees and crying straight into her face.

“I’m not your Mama, little one,” Karo started, unable to resist petting the cub as it tried to climb further into her lap. It was then she finally realized for all the cub looked chubby, it was all fur and fluff sticking out, for she could clearly feel the cub’s bones protruding. Without a second thought, the cub was scooped up into her arms as she stood, and they continued down the path.

“-but I am now.”


	11. Snuff

The last embers of the fire flickered in the growing darkness of the Dravanian Forelands as Karoiseka slipped from the tent she was sharing with Y’shtola and Kyrile. The excitement of the day had kept her from slumber, so she hoped the fire and stars would help her heart to settle.

Nothing could be further from the truth as the object of her worry, her relief, already sat beside the slowly dying firelight. Thancred Waters was finally before her, in the flesh, for the first time in months. Alphinaud, she mused, must still be in the guys tent, probably peacefully asleep and content they had finally found their missing Scion.

The rogue didn’t move from his spot as she silently made her way to sit next to him. His appearance was both the same, yet drastically different from the young, cocky bard she had first met in Ul’dah. His hair had grown out and was braided loosely, and he had covered one of his eyes. The new garments he wore brought a new sense of self-confidence to him , and the two large daggers at his side spoke of the hardships he had gone through after being dumped from the Aetherflow.

Karo couldn’t keep her eyes off him, and her tail flicked (she wasn’t sure if in agitation or in happiness). His face didn’t move from the fire, the flames turning his silver hair orange. He was there though, her fingers twitched at the urge to reach out and touch him to confirm it to all her senses. They had at last found the second of their missing companions--their missing  _ family. _ There was finally  _ hope _ again for the first time since trudging knee-high through the snow into Ishgard.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she realized how damned  _ much _ she had missed him. Even for all the horribleness with Lahabrea, Karo had always enjoyed Thancred’s company, his wit, and his flirting. After she had freed him from the Ascian they had grown all the closer, delving into talk of how much he had shared with their enemy and how much he had learned. They had spent hours sitting at the tables in the Rising Stone talking and drinking as the candles burned down.

The anguish in his voice when he heard Minfillia was missing though tugged at her heart in a completely different way. She had always known they were close, but seeing him now, she quietly tried to snuff her feelings for him out. It wouldn’t do to chase after him when he was pining after her--no matter what relationship they had. There was no room for aught else in his heart at this time.

No matter, it didn’t keep her from reaching out ever so cautiously to take his hand in hers and squeeze as they watched the flames flicker out under the stars. He clutched her hand tightly, not saying a word--emotional tonight, so that he could put his mask back on the next morning.


	12. Fingers Crossed

Karo dashed through the streets of Gridania headed for Carline Canopy and the delicious smells wafting through the trees. She crossed her fingers hoping for her favorite treat, a slice of nut bake pie. Everything Mother Miounne baked was amazing, but that was her favorite.

Skidding to a stop a few feet from the door, she sheepishly slipped into line. She had just returned to Gridana a few bells ago after getting back from the First, but all she could think of doing was heading right back to where her heart lay.  _ Maybe I’ll bring him back pastries… I wonder if they’ll stay warm... _

Shuffling her feet, she tried to blend in with the Griadian natives, knowing that it was not fully possible with how well known she was. Karoiseka knew that before she had left for Ishgard all that time ago that she already was known on sight in the city, so there was no escaping the side-long looks, whispers, and even some outright stares that she pointedly tried to ignore.

Before too long, she was at the front counter, gil in hand. Smiling, she noted several of her favorite pies piping hot on the counter behind Mother Mionne.

“One nut pie, wrapped to go please,” she smiled at the Elezan who had helped her so much as she had just been starting.

“Tis on the house for you, as always for all that you’ve done,” Miounne said warmly, handing over the wrapped pie. Karo laid the handful of gil on the counter, over twice what the pie was going for.

“And as always, thank you. Pass it on.” Karo smiled and tucked the pie into her bag before stepping to the shadows and focusing on the Aetheryte in Mor Dhona. It wouldn’t hurt to pop back to the first to share, just for a couple of hours. She sprinted down to the Trench where the beacon waited, and barely had to touch it before she was pulled through to the Ocular.

“You were watching again…” she playfully teased the red-headed Miqo’te whose ears were twitching happily.

“Well, how could I not? You had just left but moments ago, and I had to make sure you had arrived safely, did I not?” G’raha Tia stepped towards her smiling, stopping in front of her, eyes going wide.

“What smells so divine?” his hands almost instinctively reaching for her bag. Laughing, Karo lifted it up, dancing back up a couple of steps.

“Ah-ah-ah!” she teased him, wagging a finger at him. “This is for us to share. I thought you might like some of my favorite treat from Mother Miounne.” His eyes got wide as memories flooded through him. She pulled out the pie slowly, happy it was still warm for all the traveling.

“C’mon, let’s find something to cut this with,” she smiled and they headed off to his private quarters to share in the bounty, their hands instinctively reaching for the other’s, fingers crossing, and lacing themselves together.


	13. Wax

The airship rumbled beneath her knees as Karo rummaged through her pack, cursing. _ I know I had some, where did it go? I really could use it…. _ She upended the bag, and started to place things back into it one at a time.

“Oi, you really made a mess there, didn’t you?” the voice came from just over her shoulder, and she turned to find Wedge looking over at her through his goggles. Sitting back on her feet, she was just about eye level with the Lalafell engineer. 

“Yeah, I can’t find my wax,” Karo scrambled to put the rest of the items back in the pack as she could feel the airship shift heading towards the Praetorium, and the battle she would find there. Already shaken from the fight at Castrum Meridianum, her blood nearly sung with adrenaline. “You wouldn’t happen to have any here on the ship, would you?”

“I think we do,” he replied, tilting his head at her. “What do you need wax  _ now _ for though?” Karoiseka held up her bow in response.

“The string is a little too dry for my taste before going in to face, well, everything in there,” the last of her belongings finally stowed, she climbed to her feet. Karo had been very grateful to have Cid at her side throughout the Castrum, and was happy to have him and his two assistants with her now on the airship. They were keeping her calm--or at least as calm as possible--as she thought about what she might have to do in the coming bells. Wedge already was heading to a cabinet along the far wall with purpose, before pulling out a small jar.

“Here, this should do,” he handed her the jar. Karo cracked it open, and smiled gratefully as the smell of beeswax drifted up. Sitting again, she placed her bow in her lap, and started working on the string. The engines hummed beneath them as she worked, studious and meticulous. She finished just as she felt the ship turn once more and start descending.

“Feels like it’s time to go,” she took a deep breath and headed to the top deck, prepared to meet whatever was coming, or so she hoped.


	14. Scour

The water lapped at the sides of the small rowboat Karoiseka sat in on Silvertear Lake. To one side of small craft the Agreis looked tall, Midgardstormmer still wrapped around the hull. On the other side, the Crystal Tower soared above all, sparkling in the midmorning sunlight. Karo's eyes fixated first on the massive dragon, remembering her various battles and conversations. She still wasn't completely positive he was truly gone after what had happened in Omega, however, she did miss his rumbling voice and insight. Perchance he would have an idea of what was going on in her world, and whom this mysterious hooded man was that called her to the First.

Her thoughts drifted to the current task at hand, and her destination--the Tower. G'raha Tia had locked himself away with the proverbial keys to the castle quite some time ago now, and without anyone else with sufficient Allagan Royal blood, there were no ways into the Crystal Tower. Luckily her mystery figure only needed her at the base, not inside. 

Fingers trailing in the water, the mysterious cloaked man filled her thoughts. Who was he? How had he reached to her from the First? Did he know what had happened to her fellow Scions? Why was his arm and neck made of what looked like the same Crystal as the very Tower that loomed over her? 

The morning light was blotted out by the tower quite suddenly as they neared the gigantic base that housed the Labyrinth. Karo could finally see their docking point, a small trench near the base, the stone wall at that point disappearing upwards. Smiling at her ferryman, she nimbly exited the boat and headed towards the makeshift staging point NOAH had set up. Tataru was already there, bustling about between tables, looking at everything that had been found so far--which didn’t amount to much. Biggs and Wedge came to greet them and caught them up on what had and hadn’t been found so far.

As everyone started scouring the rock and rubble at the base, Karo felt almost a pull coming from further in the trench. Wandering down on her own, her eyes caught something metallic amongst the dead vegetation. Trotting over, the Bard picked up the small metal gear, stamped with the Ironworks logo. The trio had seen her interest piqued, and came over to see what the Warrior of Light had found. 

Interestingly, the Ironworks duo had never seen such a gear, and as Wedge asked if it was a counterfeit, Karo’s head throbbed, and she doubled over in pain as the mysterious voice rang in her ears.  _ Now--NOW I have you! Stay with me! Focus on my voice! _ The pain intensified throughout her whole body as she gratefully saw Tataru calm, knowing this is what the robed figure meant by the beacon they were looking for. It looked like she was being given little choice than to leave right then and there. Taking a deep breath, she listened to him chant what could only be a spell, as all went black around her.


	15. Jitter

Karoiseka wondered if G’raha had ever made it back to this platform on the tower since he had awoken. The path to it had looked unused, but she remembered it well as she climbed each step. Of course, the last time she had been up these steps she had been clearing out all manner of unsavory creatures, and this time she could enjoy the walk through the blue and gold halls. The first time she made the climb in the First, it had been simply to relive memories and to make sure the upper levels were as clear as G’raha thought. This time, she was uncharacteristically full of nerves and jitters.

The blue sleeveless dress fit her snugly, accentuating her lithe frame while allowing her to move freely. The picnic she had spread out in front of Xande’s throne almost made her giggle, but there was no denying the view from up here. Almost in the clouds, she could almost make out the walls of the flood around what was left of the First. Karo’s nervousness didn’t stem from the location though, that was inconsequential. It  _ was _ however the first time G’raha was going to see her in something much fancier than her leathers and fighting gear--and she had told him to wear something besides his robe.

The door swung open and Karo blushed as she turned to face the Miqo’te she had fallen so hard for. His eyes grew wide at the sight of her, cheeks growing as red as her own. All the jitters disappeared as she took in the suit he had put on just for her and his blatant appreciation of her dress and the surprise picnic. Holding out her hand, she smiled at him-his ruby eyes met her sapphire ones, he took her hand and the rest of the world faded away besides just the two of them.


	16. Obeisant

The stone walls of the Waking Sands rang hollow as Karoiseka made her way through the halls. The building was almost deathly quiet after the Scions had moved to the Rising Stones in Mor Dhona, yet a light shone from the room at the end of the hall. Her bow hung heavy on her back, knee-high black boots covered in weeks worth of traveling dust. Karo tugged at her blue tunic, knowing she looked a mess, the weeks prior a blur of heartbreak and intrigue. Scarce had she had time for rest before it was off to the next crisis, the next conflict. For now though, she finally had time to make her way back to Vesper Bay to visit with Urianger before heading back to the Rising Stones to figure out where she was next needed. 

Pushing open the door, the warm candlelight filled the large room, though only the tall Elezan occupied it. He was robed in his hooded black robe again, his back to the door when she trudged through.

“I hath wondered how long it might take thee to confront me," the Arcanist's voice was soft and tinged with sadness as he turned slowly to face Karoiseka. The last she had seen him it had been directly after finding Minfillia's fate as the Oracle of Light. He had slipped quietly away back to the Waking Sands after a heartfelt apology to the Scions. It had taken some time for the Warrior of Light to wrap her head around everything that had happened with the Warriors of Darkness and the plight of their world of the First. Urianger's role in double-crossing the fallen warriors for their own sake was an even more confusing twist to everything that had happened. The added knowledge that he had purposefully set things for Minfillia's leaving of the Source was the part she actually understood last.

Weary, Karo tossed her bow, quiver, and pack on one of the few tables that had a small clear spot amongst all the books and papers strewn across almost every surface. 

"Urianger…" she could barely get his name out before he took three great strides towards her and bowed fluidly, holding the pose.

"Pray forgive mine deception," his goggles were hanging around his neck, so she could see the anguish in his golden eyes. She knew he had done it all for duty and to save both worlds, but she hasn't realized how much the duplicity had cost him personally. This self-imposed exile disturbed her, but she understood he needed time. 

“ _ Urianger! _ ” Karo interrupted him again, his surprised eyes meeting hers as she closed the gap between them. “It’s okay. I understand. Come, I wanted to visit with you, not be bowed at and groveled over, you’re my friend, not my servant.” She reached out and pulled down his hood before grasping his arm and pulling him over to a pair of chairs.

“Come, tell me what you’ve been studying. I am weary, and wish to just spend time here with you, before having to dash back to Mor Dhona.” The pain started to recede from his eyes as they sat, talked, and let the candle burn low well into the night, healing them both.


	17. Wilt

The unrelenting sun of the First beat down on Karoiseka as she scoured the desert for her dear friend. Alisaie was out here somewhere, and Karo was frantic to find her, to see her, to know she was hale. Amh Araeng’s sand was creeping into her boots as she rounded the corner of one of the towering ruins around her. Wilting under the oppressive heat, she sipped from the waterskin she had brought along.

Hearing a noise from above, her heart skipped a beat as she saw the Red Mage drop down from the top of the building in the pursuit of a sin-eater. Dispatching it quickly, her friend left her back to her. Karo knew she had been spotted, as their eyes had met on her jump down, but Alisaie had yet to turn. Karo’s heart fell. Was she truly so disappointed that the Warrior of Light had not arrived sooner? Was she not glad to see her friend after so very long?

Doubt disappeared, and Karo’s heart flourished as Alisaie finally turned, and after a moment fell into each other's arms holding tight.

“I thought I had lost you. I promise I didn’t leave you,” Karo choked back a sob, trying to stay strong in the hot sunlight, the pain of a scant few weeks ago still raw in her heart. She knew it had been much longer for Alisaie, who had seemed to come to terms with it until Karo had pulled her into a tight embrace. They clung together, not letting go for quite some time, finally satisfied the other wasn’t going to vanish.


	18. Radiant

Silver water falling

Sapphire eyes sparkling

Scarlet hair dripping

Forgotten, forgiven love rekindled

Laughter, tenderness shared

Moments caught in frozen time

Ebony tinted by Cobalt

Messy, hiding orbs to the soul

Connecting to Ruby mirrors

Lips meeting

Hearts burning

Radiance shared


	19. Bisect

The sky cackled purple in Mor Dhona where Karoiseka sat atop the Rising Stones. Not many came up this high in the structure, especially when the sky reflected the crazy lightning that was flickering across the landscape. The Miqo’te was perched on the edge of the parapat so she could see out over Silvertear lake and the two gigantic landmarks towering over the area. Not much time had passed here at the Source, or at least, not as much as she had thought--and definitely less than she had feared. Her family in the Scions had welcomed her back with open arms, though there hadn’t been much to report, blessedly. Things were fairly quiet here at home, the only surprise being that the Lalafell pair left in charge had wrangled Estinian into helping the Scions infiltrate Garlemald. 

The two towers in her view, she reflected, represented her two hearts and how torn she now was. Midgardstormmer wrapped around the Agrius bringing to mind the land and world she had protected from the moment she knew it needed to be. All that she had been through that had molded her into who she was now. The Source meant everything to her--or had, until--

Her eyes swung to the Crystal Tower, the lightning flickering around it’s heights, it amazed her to know that her heart lay beating at the center of it even now. Time being a fickle thing, she knew not what was to happen, only that he was there, within eyesight, lost to her here on the Source for several more decades to come. She longed to dash back to the First even though she had just gotten back to the Source. She wondered if he was checking in on her at this moment, and her heart beat faster at just the thought. Would he know she was thinking of him? It had pained Karo how quickly she had left, even if at the time she was hungry for news from the Source, and to share her experiences on the First. He had moved to open the portal so fast--had he wanted to get rid of her so badly? Or maybe he had to before he kept her there by his side forever.

Everything had happened so very fast to finally get her there. Then, just as suddenly, everything was done. It wasn’t really done, she knew that it would  _ never _ truly be done for her. She was of two worlds now, whether she wanted to be or not. Was she truly bisected though, or was she more whole than ever before?  _ I'd like to think we're better together,  _ the rough masculine voice whispered in her heart, soft enough that Karoiseka wasn't sure if she actually heard it, or just felt the emotion of it. Black tail flicking behind her, she clamored to her feet and stretched. There was no use wallowing in it at this point in time. It was time to mend herself once more, move forward, and learn what it meant for her to be Champion of both worlds as both Warrior of Light and Darkness.


	20. Crunch

The leaves made a pleasant crunching sound as Karo walked through the South Shroud on her way home. Her pack lay heavy on her back as she trudged, head down, oblivious to the beauty around her. She could hear the great waterfalls in the distance, a familiar roar that had her picking up her pace to make it home all the faster. The forest seemed overly warm compared to the chill of Ishgard that she was returning from. Nidhogg was finally defeated, Estinien was already healed (for the most part) and disappeared to who knows where. Ishgard was ushering in a new day politically and socially as they were finally finding peace. And Karoiseka; Karoiseka was getting to come home, however briefly.

Her black tail betrayed the rest of her body by flicking excitedly, the smells of home permeating the air; the baker down the row, the flowers from gardens in about every yard, and the fresh water smell of the pond in the yard across from her’s. Grabbing her mail from the box by the archway into her yard, she didn’t glance at the pile (or her slightly overgrown yard), as she pushed her door open. A single flameless lamp was lit augmenting the light streaming in from the windows, and she almost wept with relief at the lack of dust. One of the retainers that was assigned to her from the adventurer's guild must have been in to tidy up in her absence. 

Dropping her bags by the door, she held onto the pile of letters in her hand. Lightly she skipped down the stairs to the lower level and threw herself into the pile of cushions on the floor. She skimmed over the pile to see whom the letters were from, and her eyes stopped when she noticed the neat penmanship of the Lord she had just left.  _ How the blazes did he have time to write this and get a Moogle back to my place before I even got back? _ Karo’s mind chuckled, thinking of the man she’d taken to thinking of as her Elezean brother. Amyeric was one of a kind with his impeccable character and she wondered what he had to say so soon since she had departed.

The missive was short and to the point, just that when she returned to Ishgard to make sure to stop by her second home at House Fortemps. The light starting to fade, she started to flip through the rest of her letters, but soon, succumbed to sleep, knowing the respite was going to be all too short.


	21. Parched

The Thanalan sky beat down on Karoiseka as she left the Gate of the Sultana. What in Hydalan’s name had she gotten herself into now? First there was that pesky business in the Shroud with the Masked Mage, then getting to act as envoy for Gridania, now strange visions, and the same two characters that she had met in the Shroud following her here? Her small wooden bow lay lightly on her back as she made her way down the steps away from the city. The visions are what worried her most at this point; she didn’t remember having them in the past, but she also hadn’t been wrapped up in events they way she had. Were the two connected? Did the Masked Mage have anything to do with it? Or was it all the doing of the crystal she had found?

Y’da and Papalymo, she mused, were a curiosity to her. They had appeared every time she needed an extra push, or when things were really getting tough. What was this organization that they belonged to? Why did they want her to join? Momodi said they were good people, did amazing things, so again, why her? She was just a fledgling archer from Gridania.

Karo paused to look out over the landscape high on the bridge on her way to Horizon. Thanalan was beautiful in such a different manner than the Black Shroud. Dust kicked up with every step, dry, hot, yet unendingly beautiful. Pushing herself up off the stone wall, she continued her trex--the blue aetheryte calling to her. She closed her eyes and attuned to the large crystal, black ears flat to her head, tail twitching. The Thanalan aetherytes felt of heat and warmth, slightly different from the shade and cool feeling of the Shroud's. Shaking herself out of the stupor of the attuning, she headed down the tunnel on her final leg to Vesper Bay. 

Opening out to warm pools Karo picked her way along the path through the ruins. There would be time to explore later, she wanted to make it to the Waking Sands before dark fell. Before the path sloped upward to another tunnel, she stopped to slack her parched throat. There in the shade the water was cooler and slaked her physical thirst. The rest of the journey stayed uneventful as she strolled into the plaza. A small unassuming building near the docks ended up being her destination, and she paused before swinging the door open to start this next chapter in her life--hoping beyond all reason that the folk she was about to meet would help bring succor to her parched soul.


	22. Unctuous

Dark cloak in one hand, sheathed sword in the other, Karoiseka careened around the corner into one of the darker allies of Ul’dah. Cursing quietly she fumbled with her burdens as she attempted to cover the shine of the shield strapped to her back, and hunker down behind one of the larger piles of rubble, still not cleaned up from years prior.

It had all become too much, coming back from the liberation of Ala Mhigo just to get thrown into the finale of the Ul Cup. The crowds in the city were not only wound up for a tourney they hadn’t seen in generations, but the population was the most connected, most concerned, and most appreciative of all the city-states for the liberation. Karo sat at the center of the storm, having just won the cup, and being the Warrior of Light, had been instrumental in the taking down of Zenos and his control of the neighboring region. It didn’t hurt that she was also an officer in the Immortal Flames. The people that knew her best tried to give her room, but the masses flocked to their hero--and said hero was beyond exhausted. Their unctuous behavior, merchants and lords all vying for her favor, watching her every move to try to wager for or against--they didn’t care as long as the gil rolled in. She had grown to love the stone walls, but they were now stifling in the hot summer sun.

As she huddled under the cloak listening to the muted city sounds all around she wondered how the loneliness had permeated her very being. Was it Lyse’s announcement that she was going to leave the Scions? Lyse--as Y’da--had been a core part of Karo’s world for so long, and her recruiter into the Scions to begin with. Papalymo--she curled tighter into a ball, tail curled around her. She hadn’t truly gotten to mourn yet and the very thought brought tears to her eyes as she hugged her sword to her. As quickly as they had come, she shoved them back down, gulping deep breaths to try and gain her composure. She was their hero after all wasn’t she? She knew what she was getting into going into the Ul Cup and the state of affairs all around her. 

It wasn’t easy though. It wasn’t what she had initially wanted from her adventures. All she had wanted was a group of friends, a comfortable home, and to help those around her. Somehow--quickly--oh so suddenly--it had morphed into something she couldn’t control. Almost everyone she met already knew who she was, their eyes shining with excitement or terror--sometimes it was hard to tell which. Her skills had come oh so naturally, springing from some place she could scare imagine as she learned and claimed the abilities as her own. Her fortitude surpassing any  _ mortal _ she knew--what did that make her?

Taking yet another deep breath, she finally leaned back against the stone wall, staring at the sliver of blue sky that teased high above. The sword was still in her lap, hands clenched tightly around it, but the hood had fallen from her face. Did it matter what she was? She could hold back the splintering of her heart a bit longer and face the crowds--maybe--before escaping home. Perhaps back to Ala Mhigo to spend a bit more time with Lyse--who knew when she would have the chance to again. Maybe they could bring peace to each other, that sounded nice.

The Bard turned Paladin finally stood, using her much abused sword as a prop. Shaking her hair out, she turned to leave the alley the way she entered, though a lone familiar figure stood leaning against the wall. Thancred was there, silently guarding her back as she had broken down out of sight. She had thought it odd that no one had followed her down the narrow corridor, but had been so wrapped up in her mind that it hadn’t permeated fully. Pulling the cloak off fully she draped it over her arm and attached her sword to her belt where it belonged. He hadn’t watched her, hadn’t taken a step closer, but she knew he was aware of every movement. Three steps more and she was by his side, looking up through his messy silver hair.

“Thank you,” was all she could muster before reaching up up on her toes to sneak a kiss on his cheek. Her heart filled with warmth, healed just a little knowing that he had been there all along. A small smile danced along his lips before reaching out to ruffle her hair between her ears. He leaned over to kiss her forehead before resuming his post, letting her take the lead to head back into the chaos.


	23. Trust

Crickets sang all around as Karoiseka stepped carefully though the Rak’tika Woods. It was  _ supposedly _ night right now, and though it was darker deep here under the tree canopy, the light still broke through. Despite the weeks she had been here in the First, Karo still couldn’t get her body to settle in the areas that the Everlasting Light still reigned supreme. She was eternally grateful one of the first areas that was liberated from it was Lakeland, and by extension the Crystarium and her room there. At least she could get some good sleep when she returned.

The blue flowers glowed in the shadows as she found a quiet spot to lay down under the tall branches of the oversized giants sheltering her. The hammocks at Fanow were comfortable, but still too unfamiliar for Karo to get comfortable fully. The forest, though massively bigger than the Twelveswood back on the Source, felt familiar and comfortable.

“Can’t sleep, can you?” A deep voice as familiar as her own drifted around from the side of the tree trunk. Glancing over and up at Ardbert’s shining form Karo shook her head and turned her gaze back up through the treetops.

“The Light takes some getting used to, that’s for sure,” the Warrior leaned up against the tree trunk. She found it interesting what he could and couldn’t interact with. Immovable objects? Usually fine. A cup on the table to pick up? No can do. Perhaps it also had to do with his own acknowledgement of it as well. She’d see him walk through walls at will, but sit down on a chair with no problem. Their eyes met as she looked back up at him, her heart unsure of all the emotions that he brought with arrival. He was so easy to be around, it confused her. She had been so frustrated by him on the Source until the very end when he explained how they were just trying to save their world, by any means possible. She could relate to that, though, she wasn’t quite sure if she would stoop to teaming up with Aciens--then again, they didn’t know the robed figures the way she did.

“Do you trust me?” The question was rough on his voice, soft, and deep with a feeling that struck her to the core. They had been through so much together already, but there was only one answer to that question now.

“Yes,” her voice was as coarse with emotion as his, their blue eyes locked, light and dark, male and female, they mirrored identical emotions. The response had come without much thought, because she had already thought about it the past couple of weeks. His presence had been so unexpected that first night, so bitter and pessimistic. Slowly, as the weeks passed and the night crept into the world, he started to open up as well. The night they talked about Seto, she got almost no sleep, falling asleep at the table before stumbling to the bed, Ardbert staying by her side. She remembered seeing him sit gently on the side of the bed as she fell asleep feeling his presence like a warm blanket that kept her safe as he watched over her. 

Their eyes continued to be trained on each other before simultaneously blushing and looking away--the connection too much for them both. The forest around them teemed with sound, Karo’s tail swishing the flowers around her causing blooms to waft into the wind.

“C’mon then, I have something to show you,” Ardbert pushed off from the tree and took several steps deeper into the forest. “That is, if you’d like,” hesitation and uncertainty filled his voice as he paused to wait for Karoiseka. She stood slowly, taking following his footsteps through the undergrowth.

“I thought you hadn’t been to this side of the forest before,” Karo had moved to walk next to him, strolling through undergrowth sneaking glances at the spectre only she could see.

“I hadn’t, until you came here,” glances of his own darted to her face before gazing back to the game-trail he was leading her down. “You know I don’t spend every waking moment at your side, and I was curious about this side of the forest I never got to know. I went exploring and found this place earlier. I just think you’ll like it.” His voice stayed low, as if the animals could hear him, and the little hidden smile danced upon his lips as he tried to stay stoic as ever. Karo nodded and they continued on their way in comfortable silence.

Karoiseka could hear the roar of the water before they even arrived at the river, meandering along its banks. The walls of the ravine started to close in before opening up to a large set of waterfalls that took her breath away. The Warriors stood at the edge of the falls on one of the small islands, one of the large tree trunks at their back twisting into the sky.

“You’re right. I do love it. Thank you.” the Bard stretched out under the tree branches enjoying the sound of the rushing water. The sound of the falls evoking memories of the Shard and her home there, she finally could relax some.

“I’ll keep watch,” she heard him say, his glowing form standing over her. She smiled in comfort, trusting him to do just that, as she slipped into sleep.


	24. Slosh

The glow of victory burned in Karoiseka’s mind and soul as she walked along the Tempest floor. The filtered light from the sky above pierced the shadows as the group trudged up from the depths of Amaurot. The Bard noticed that her companions were subconsciously flanking her and the Exarch in a protective formation, forming a loose diamond shape. Perhaps it was just as well with Karo being gobsmacked at the passing events in the last few bells. Not only had they gained access to the Capitol, re-lived Amarot’s final days, but then had the Exarch find  _ them _ , and they as a group,  _ together _ took on and won against Hades. The final helper, hero, and healer of her soul, still residing there a brilliant warmth filling her full of pride, sadness, and happiness.  _ Oh Ardbert…. _

They had been heading in a general direction back towards the land above the sea, the Eastern trek filled with puddles to slosh through and sea creatures to fight back against, angry about the lack of natural habitat. Nothing could deter the group though, spirits higher than any of them could imagine. Making it through this battle was more than they could have hoped for, much less without losing anyone in the group. They had all been  _ so _ distraught, so terribly desperate to save each other, it was beyond comprehension they were all walking together, alive and  _ whole _ .

Ryne, the youngest, was almost bubbling over with happiness, her joy showing through the clearest as she was finally letting her emotions show with her new family. Her steps almost didn’t touch the ground as she nearly skipped along the ocean floor. Thancred led the group, trying to stay stoic, yet turning to look at everyone staring for long moments before looking to the edge of the air bubble to find their way. His gaze caught someone new each time, but his eyes flickered between the Warrior of Light and Darkness and Ryne before he turned each time. The twin’s had both taken substantial hits in the battle before, but Karo could barely tell. Alphinaud’s shoulders were held back in pride, but his eyes darted around and his hand never strayed far from his book. His carbuncle trotted at his side, adding an extra layer of protection to the group. Alisaie’s sword still hung at her hip, but her eyes shone bright as she kept watch. The Red Mage hid her hurts well, steps confident, her body tilted to guard the Warrior of Light and her brother both from any threats that might come their way. Y’shtola and Urianger kept watch at the back, the mage’s sightless eyes seeing all atheryic threats before anyone else could sense them, the Elezan’s cards at the ready to protect the group at a moment’s notice. The white-haired miqo’te seemed to not believe her senses, every step forward bringing joy. Guilt and grief had lifted themselves from the yellow-eyed elf, his eyes not straying far from those that yet again had forgiven him.

The noise of the water swirling around them got louder the closer they got to the edge of the air bubble. None of the wildlife at the ocean’s floor had bothered them besides a few--perhaps acknowledging the predators in their mist. Karo was attempting to not hold the Exarch’s hand as the group tightened up, the wall of water towering above them.

“Well, this is it,” Thancred stopped an arm’s length from the edge of the bubble, eyeing it suspiciously. “Do we just step through?” The thought had obviously not crossed the groups’ mind as Uriangier and Alphinaud staggered back, eyes widening in terror at the barrier in front of them. Alisaie snickered at her brother’s discomfort, while somehow still seeming sympathetic of Uriangier.

“How else did you think we were getting home, dear brother? Bismark clearly wasn’t going to wait around for us.” the red tie in her braid caught a strand of light as she placed her hands on her hips, smirking. The blessing of the Kami was something she enjoyed flaunting over her brother who was just starting to get over his aversion to swimming.

“I-I might be able to help us get to the surface, but I don’t think I have the strength to hold such a spell for much longer,” G’raha softly spoke looking at the depths in front of them. Karo’s hand instinctively went to cup his face, moving to gently grasp his shoulder at the last moment to hide such an intimate gesture in front of everyone.

“Are you sure?” her blue eyes bored into his as she was not going to brook even a little white lie about this. “He had you down there for quite some time-” 

Ruby eyes drilled back into her hers as he shrugged off her hand and she quickly returned it to her side as if burnt. “I’m certain.” his voice as strong and sure as it had been as he had summoned champions to her side to fight--as strong and as sure as she was certain it had been when he had summoned  _ her _ all six times. The Bard nodded--as she seemed to always do, and turned away before any of them could see the hurt in her eyes.

“Then let’s dive in!” she ran at the barrier and plunged headfirst into the sea, spinning as the cold water hit her senses to look back at the rest of the group. She wasn’t surprised to find her companion in the blessing join right on her heels as Urianger and Alphinaud were deep in conference with G’raha. Thancred was talking to Ryne quietly, probably giving her tips on how to hold her breath better and Y’shtola listened to them all with a quiet smile on her face--her eyes having followed the Warrior of Light into the water. After conferring with each other for a little bit, the Exarch seemed to decide what spell to use. He touched each of their brows with a word, and hurried everyone into the water, immediately swimming up to the surface. Alisaie had headed towards the surface with the first few people, as Karo waited to bring up the rear to make sure no one was left behind.

G’raha waited until everyone else was in the water before running in himself. Karo pushed through the hurt from moments earlier and grabbed his hand before starting to swim upwards next to him. His eyes widened as he looked at her with surprise before looking to the surface above, his hand gently squeezing hers. They had made it. They were on their way out of the darkness to the sky above, back home--together.


	25. Palaver

The sea birds wheeled overhead calling out to the day as the Scions walked through the foreign market of Kugane. The small group had only arrived a few hours prior, landing in the port city for the first time. Karoiseka had seen some of the far eastern goods at markets around Eorzea, however, nothing had prepared her for the immersion that being in the foreign harbor delivered to her senses. There was a certain familiarity to everything in Eorzea, no matter how different the city-states were--perhaps just brought about by having traveled so much between them. The same goods could be found, the same familiar scents and sounds. The differences assaulted the Bard’s senses at every turn in this wide new world.

Despite the long trip across the sea, the small group was nonetheless rejuvenated after disembarking from the ship, and not quite ready to head to their destination in town. Hancock had given them rough directions after giving them a brief introduction to the city. Instead they meandered towards their goal; stopping to admire the design of the main aetheryte, the height of the towers soaring above the harbor, and the richness of the fabrics as they found their way to the main market.

The five friends took easy turns leading about to where their fancy took them- Lyse to the weapons, Alpinaud to the maps and books, Alisaie looking at the art, and Tataru gushing over the fabrics. Karo let herself get caught up in her companions excitement and took it all in happily. 

Not ready to head North to the offices, they headed back West over one of the countless bridges spanning the waterways of the port city. It was headed into the second floor of the Shiokaze Hostelry and they could see a small crowd of adolescents cheering on one of their own climbing onto the exposed beams. 

"No, Karo" Tataru's voice broke through the Miqo'te daze, making her realize she was already halfway to the group, fully intending on joining in. 

"But Tataru!" The adventurer smiled, her blue eyes sparkling. "You know I can't resist-"

The Lalafell stomped her foot, crossing her arms as the twins and Lyse shared a knowing look. They knew Karoiseka would usually listen to their petite friend, but this was a fight of words and deeds that Tataru was not going to win. 

"Karo, what if you fall and hurt yourself!" The excuse fell flat as they all knew the heights of which the Warrior of Light would perch from and subsequently jump off of on a regular basis.

"Try again," the Bard hopped up onto the rail of the bridge as the small crowd melted to the side almost without thinking to let her pace confidently to the side of the tower. She flashed a cheeky grin to her friends and jumped to the first beam, then lightly skipped to the next and around the corner.

" _ I'm _ going to go watch from those benches near the aetheryte," Lyse skirted by the flabbergasted Tataru whose eyes were still trained on the last spot she had seen Karo's blue tipped tail disappear. Alphie and Alisaie waited a moment more watching the emotions cross their friend's face before she threw her hands up in the air with an exasperated sound and followed dejectedly after Lyse. Sharing a smile they continued down to the benches to watch with the growing crowd at the base of the tower.

High above them, Karo was wondering if maybe Tataru had the right of it after all. This was quite a bit higher than anything she had climbed unassisted in Eorzea (not counting all the high perchs her chocobo had helped her reach). The exposed beams weaved their way around the tower reaching ever upwards. As the wide roof narrowed into a more vertical structure she slowed her pace, calculating every jump a bit more carefully. Looking down, she could see a small crowd formed near the aetheryte watching her make her way up and around-her friend’s bright (and foreign to the area) outfits standing out.

The jumps so far had been fairly close, though tucked close to the main tower, but as she rounded a corner she looked at her options for heading upwards.  _ I’m gonna hear it when I get back down…. _ Was her only thought before smirking and throwing herself into thin air at the beam hanging down.  _ Oh, I’m not gonna make this…. _ skittered through her brain as she slammed into the wood, chest first. Reflexively she grabbed on, feet dangling before taking a deep breath and pulling herself up. She heard cheering above her, and looked up to see some of the teens from earlier must have climbed the stairs inside to reach a fenced in balcony a story up from her.  _ That wasn’t… THAT bad… _

From her new vantage she could see her next path up to the balcony, and with only one more foot dangler was greeted with a cool glass of water they had brought up to her.

“Miss?” a small voice broke her out of her thoughts as she finished the drink and was contemplating how long she was going to make the others wait. “Miss, are you going to try and get to the very top?”

“You can get up there?” Karo couldn’t resist asking. They were already so close to the top of the tower, she was surprised there wasn’t a hatch for roof access. The child pulled her to the aetheryte side of the building and pointed to one last beam sticking out from the bottom of the roof. With a grin and a salute, she immediately lept for the beam and pulled herself up. From there it was a quick hop and onto the wide green roof. The view was definitely better having the wide open sky above, and the Bard bounded to the top of the gold decorative piece before sitting down to relax. She knew that when she got back to the ground it would be a while before her companions settled down about her stunt. The view was stunning from up here though, and if she was allowed, maybe she’d at least bring them to the balcony below.

Grinning she dropped back behind the roof structure out of view from her companions and concentrated on the Aetheryte below. A few moments later she was safely on the ground and silently walking up behind her friends.

“Miss me?” her hands landed on Tataru’s and Lyse’s shoulders as she leaned in to tease them. The poor bookkeeper almost fell off the bench in surprise momentarily stunned to see Karo back on the ground and behind them at that. “I saw some hot spring baths up to the West, want to check them out?” Karo kept on chatting nonchalantly as if she hadn’t just scaled one of the tallest buildings in the city.

While Alphinaud and Alisae tried to keep back their mirth, Lyse smiled at the idea, helping the Lalafell to her feet. As the group started walking, she could hear the sputters turn indignant as Tataru finally found her voice.

“Karoiseka O’dayla, I swear--” her rant continued almost all the way to the springs, but the Warrior of Light didn’t mind. Although they were here for serious business it was good to rest for a moment before diving into this strange new land.


	26. Attune

Blue crystal beneath her fingers-

A Summer's breeze filled her soul, echoing and resounding through the shady treetops. The busy platform in Gridania melted away as a soft warmth spoke of home and comfort ever just a thought away now. Karoiseka opened her eyes, blinking away the sudden rush rush of emotion she was not expecting from attuning to her first Atheryte. She would not soon forget that feeling cementing a path back to safety ever she needed it--as she feared she might, much too soon.

Blue crystal beneath her fingers-

Sharp heat seeped deep into her bones as the young Archer committed to memory the feel of this particular crystal. Dust and sand swirled about her ankles, boots firmly planted on the monotone stonework of the small hamlet. Horizon was an apt name-the crystal whispering promises of a new tomorrow as Karo shouldered her pack and walked on towards the Scions.

Blue crystal beneath her fingers-

Sea salt water wrapped around her, wind bringing the sounds and smells of the beach below to envelop the senses. The waves below crashed into the Bard’s heart sparking the desire to continue her exploration of the wide world. Sapphire eyes cracked open to watch the ships sail past--certain someday she’d be boarding one to continue her own path.

Blue crystal beneath her fingers-

Ice unrelenting in it’s assault chilled her already broken heart. Snow swirling, turning ebony hair white as the tears froze before they could fall. The tall foreboding city loomed overhead, dark and unwelcoming to her slight form. As rare as the unicorn on their standard, a glimmer of warmth allowed for the sliver of hope to stir in her heart as she trudged forth missing her lost companions.

Blue crystal beneath her fingers-

The sound of a forge beating a drum into her being, hope being built from the ruins of knowledge. Paths intersecting at the edge of the cliff, wild and free creating a new road forward. Something was about to start and something was about to end, the anticipation unfurling like a ribbon on the wind as they headed back to the wilderness to find a forgotten master.

  
  


Blue crystal beneath her fingers-

A war finally ended and another beginning anew, the smell of smoke on the horizon, steel wall at her back. Tension filled the air, combined military might staging to press a precarious advantage. Grief still tore at her senses, yet time marched forward as did the Warrior of Light heading into the enslaved land.

Blue crystal beneath her fingers-

Countless stars as far as the eye could see spread out like a blanket covering the lush green steppe below. Crisp wind carried honor and whispered stories of the Gods of the land nurturing their people. A calm before the final storm, the Warrior and Prince fell asleep talking of the hopes and dreams of both their people, their black hair mingling.

Blue crystal beneath her fingers-

Everlasting light beating down from above, the crystal stained with red. _Home_ the crystal whispers, a single shard of the Tower soaring above. A new world, a new beginning, the summer’s breeze felt as familiar as the first crystal she attuned to, yet deeper-a sharp edge hinting at the danger to come. Anxious to find her family once more she follows the summoner of her soul.

Blue crystal beneath her fingers-

Waves surrounded her crashing above buildings that could touch the sky if only they were real. Hauntingly familiar as if walking in a dream the crystal welcomed her back as if she were a long-lost friend. Spectre at her side souls pulsed in sync through fear, anger, grief and determination. Knowing time was finally up, headed to meet their fate surrounded by love.

Blue crystal beneath her fingers-

Warmth pulses through the living crystal, ruby eyes connecting to her sapphire, black and red tails intertwined. Lips join together as they hold each other close. No more attunement needed, hearts already beat as one and she is finally home.


End file.
